Las puertas de el abismo
by elficmaster
Summary: Un extraño clan quiere apoderarse de todo y todos. Casi no hay esperanza, y hay aun menos oportunidades. Acción,Aventura,Drama,humor, mientras los protagonistas luchan para hacer que su cabeza permanesca pegada a su cuerpo otro día. El tiempo corre y las puertas se estan por abír y el final se acerca. (Historia solo de O.C)
1. Un comienzo abrupto

**Hola amigos y amigas de FF, aqui con este fic, tan fictisimo. ¿EH? vamos a ello xD.**

Hace muchos años, Antes de la nada. Existían 5 entidades, mas poderosas de lo normal. Dos de ellas un fénix negro, y un fénix celestial. Ambos se balanceaban como el Ying y el Yang, por lo cual en completa armonía crearon este universo y mundo.

Las otras 3 entidades no interfirieron en nada, por lo tanto poniendo en uso su completamente enorme poder crearon otras dimenciones. Siendo, la dimencion de el saber y la astrología. La dimencion de lo natural, en donde se creo el ciclo de vida y muerte. Dando la conocida cadena de comienzo y final.

Y la mas peligrosa y retorcida de todas, el abismo, donde todas las almas pecadoras pagan sus crímenes. El lugar donde la oscuridad y el caos reinan para destruir todo y a todos.

Este mundo fue creado, por lo cual la vida se comenzó a ver en el. La paz duro varios años.

Con el pasar de el tiempo se levantaron 2 clanes, el clan del fénix negro y el clan de el fénix celestial. Ambos se batieron en combate por regir el planeta. Las otras 3 entidades observaron la batalla. Estos decidieron entonces intervenir.

Llegaron a la tierra, con forma de enormes sombras. Y con la conmocion que causaron les fue muy fácil separar ambos lados y aislarlos unos de otros. Su poder se media en una pequeña escalera. Siendo esta su orden.

Lucifer, el menos poderoso de las 3 entidades. Zulfigar, el segundo y Muramasa se posicionaba en la sima de el podio.

Dicho terceto dejaron la tierra en manos mortal, para retirarse nuevamente a su descanso. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que vieran la oportunidad de apoderarse de todo. así fue entonces que otra batalla comenzó.

El terceto, se hacia facilmente con todo, y los mortales estaban próximos a su perdición. Pero las entidades los subestimaron absolutamente, bajando su guardia.

Los mortales aprovecharon esta oportunidad, para tras una fiera batalla, encerrarlos en 3 distintas espadas. Dando haci el inicio de 3 clanes:

*El clan de la vida, encargado de el tercer filo mas poderoso

*El clan de los guardianes, encargado de cuidar este universo de el abismo,

*El clan de el saber, encargados de vigilar a la población, y dueños de el filo mas poderoso.

...

(Muchos años después)

Todo ardia y se teñia de rojo, una joven Tigresa sufría la perdida de su familia, la cual murió terriblemente bajo el temple de el clan de el fénix negro. Mientras un joven guerrero de dicho clan era torturado por oponerse a sus ideales.

La tormenta empeoro, marcando así el nuevo inicio de otra historia.

Algunos años mas tardes, una traicion, ganas de venganza, locura...Poder. Un joven lobo pasaba abruptamente por todas esas fases, mientras ingresaba a un puesto que el nunca pidio e ignoraba de su existencia.

(Algún par de años mas)

Todo era una increible tormenta, unos extraños rayos de color negro azotaban contra la tierra dejando resquebrajaduras en ella, los mares y oceanos se habían expandido inunando muchas zonas. No había Sol, todo era oscuridad, pero no una oscuridad normal. Esta era una oscuridad mucho mas pesada y tetrica que antes. En lo que parecia el medio de todo el caos se encontraba una montaña de incalculable altitud, de punta chata, en donde contenía algunas estructuras. Entre ellas unas puertas de gran tamaño que estaban abiertas de Par en Par. Y justo frente a ellas, se encontraba un Tigre sentado en lo que parecía un Trono construido de Oro solido. Una mano se asomo por uno de los bordes de la montaña, esta era de pelaje gris, casi plateado. Pronto, otra mano se asomo, y pronto un torso se hizo ver. Aquel individuo suvio con dificultad hasta la cima.

-Sabes, creo que podias haver puesto unas escaleras, al menos- Dijo el lobo muerto de fatiga, se paro con dificultad y se ubico enfrente de el el sujeto sentado en el trono, a un par de metros de distancia. Uno en cada punta.

-Espera, aun estoy algo cansado- Dijo el lobo nuevamente dejandose caer de hombros y apoyandose en sus piernas. -Solo un momento, y ya podre patearte el trasero- Continuo.

El Tigre observo con desprecio a el lobo y se paro de su trono.

-Creo que aquí el vencedor, seré yo- Dijo con autoridad mientras avanzaba unos pasos. Desenvaino de su cintura una espada larga, de empuñadura de plata. Hoja de un oscuro metal con relieves en oro. Mientras unas sombras lo rodeaban.

El lobo miro con altaneria la escena. Y de su espalda desenvaino algo que parecía una humilde cimitarra, de hoja color azulado, con extrañas escrituras en ella . Y empuñadura normal.

-No me digas que aun traes eso- Dijo el Tigre con algo de burla -Bueno, es lo mejor que tienes, aunque ahora, no sirva de nada- Dijo el Tigre mientras una sombra se asomaba por su hombro izquierdo, mostrando una macabra sonrisa.

-Eh liberado a los 3 mas poderosos,los eh sometido a mi, eh forjado una hoja única, ahora, todo el poder, todo este universo y los demás, son míos- Dijo el Tigre serio -No puedes detenerme con una simple cimitarra- Le dijo mientras le apuntaba con su espada.

-Por muy grande que te hagas, y aunque te hagas con el poder de regir el mundo, ¡No servirá de nada! - Le grito el lobo -Yo estaré aquí para detenerte, si yo fallo, mis amigos también estarán ahí para plantarte cara- Continuo

El tigre río ante los comentarios de el lobo.

-Enserio crees que tus amigitos podrán hacer tan siquiera algo, para detenerme- Dijo el tigre serio - El Poder Lo Es Todo..Y No Solo En Este Mundo...En Cualquier Universo Y Lugar Aplica La Misma Regla. Y yo, soy el poder en persona- Dijo mientras aumentaba su tamaño.

-He Venido A Recuperar Aquello Que Es Mio...Tu No Puedes Quedartelo!- Le dijo el lobo preparandose para la batalla

-Si No Tienes La Suficiente Fuerza Para Tomar Lo Que Es Preciado Para Ti Y Defenderlo...Lo Perderás..Todo. y ahora, no posees esa fuerza- Dijo el Tigre comenzando a correr hacia el lobo

-estas equivocado, Lo Que Realmente Necesitamos Es Liberar Todo Nuestro Potencial Que Tenemos Adentro... -

Dijo el lobo mientras ambas hojas impactaban en un destello y...

2 MESES ANTES...

El lobo se encontraba a la salida de un pequeño pueblo, recostado en uno de los lados de un puente, observando el agua correr. Tenia su cimitarra enfundada en su cintura. vestía un atuendo azul que le llegaba casi a los talones, con bordados plateados. Un poco mas abajo de la cintura 2 cortes haciendo que la prenda terminara en 3 partes,por la parte de adentro era completamente negra. Unas botas negras con 3 evillas repartidas antes de llegar a el pie para ajustarla a la pierna, pantalones marrones oscuro y camisa gris oscura, con una pequeña chaqueta negra por arriba. Guantes a medio-dedo negros con una pequeña evilla c/u para ajustarlo a la mano.

Estaba concentrado viendo fluir el agua, cuando escucho un grito proveniente de el pueblo. Se paro, y se quedo viendo las calles de el mismo, estaban vacias.

-Que pasa ahí?- Dijo con pesades mientras comenzaba a correr por las calles completamente vacias.

Los edificios se comenzaron a derrumbar, dando paso a largas ramas de concreto las cuales contenían largas y afiladas puas. El lobo esquivaba todos los pedazos de escombro que caian cerca suyo. Pateo la puerta de una casa. Se adentro en la misma, la recorrio y hallo la salida trasera. Pateo esta, pero al mientras estaba saliendo, una filosa hoja se dirigió hacia el con la intención de rebanarlo en 2.

-WOOOOOW- Exclamo el lobo mientras se arrojaba de rodillas al suelo La hoja paso tan rente que el sintió su metal frío con la punta de su nariz. Se levanto tomo a la criatura de el cuello, la iba a exterminar cuando observo a su izquierda.

Criaturas de largos colmillos, chorreaban sangre por todos lados, sin ninguna faccion en su cara salvo unas asquerosas bocas. Eran de color completamente negro. Sus extremidades superiores tenían la forma de peligrosos filos. Un poco mas atrás, se encontraba otro demonio igual a el tamaño de el lobo multiplicado por 5.

Arremetía contra algunas casas sin prestarle atencion a el. Los demonios simples se fijaron en el lobo, quien solo observaba la escena. Apreto el cuello de el que tenia en la mano, haciendo que un chorro de sangre manchara la calle. Lo soltó, sus manos ahora estaban teñidas de rojo. Sonrio con altaneria.

-Sabes, la gente aveces dice que tengo suerte, pero siempre que me pasa halgo, todo se va a la mierda- Dijo el lobo sonriendo -Por cierto, si os matare por lo menos sabed mi nombre,Kelisidian, aunque no les servirá de nada saberlo, puesto que regresaran de donde vinieron- Dijo mientras ponia su mano en su cimitarra.

Los demonios rieron con locura y demencia, no tardaron demasiado en avalansarce contra Kelisidian. Este soltó una pequeña risa. Los demonios estaban a escasos centimetros de el cuando.

-Ahi vamos de nuevo- Dijo mientras con su pulgar retiraba el seguro de la funda. En un segundo miles de resplandores azules pasaron de un extremo a otro entre todos los demonios. El lobo estaba sonriendo atrás de los mismos, con su mano en el mango de la cimitarra. Los demonios cayeron al suelo echos pedazos, manchando todo de sangre.

-Veis lo que pasa cuando quereis pasaros de listos- Dijo el lobo.

El demonio mas grande se dio la vuelta ahora, su rostro mostraba rabia e ira.

-Que? eran parientes tuyos?- Dijo Kelisidian dandose la vuelta señalando los restos con sus brazos, le volvio a hacer cara. -Lo siento, me perdonas?- Dijo en tono de burla juntando sus manos.

El demonio dio un fuerte rujido y le dio dio con su masa. El lobo retrocedio y la masa impacto contra el suelo.

-Wow, jeje, Dime, que te dan de comer en tu casa para que hayas crecido tanto?- Dijo Kelisidian sarcasticamente. El demonio arremetio otra vez contra Kelisidan, este se cubrió con su cimitarra.

El demonio hacia retroceder a el lobo con su enorme fuerza. De la nada un sai se incrusto en un brazo de el demonio y otro en la cabeza.

Este cayo hacia atras sin vida.

-Wow, que loco- Dijo el lobo envainando su cimitarra. De un techo apareció una Tigresa, de pelaje plateado,practicamente de su misma estatura,sus ojos eran verdes cual esmeralda, un traje de negro color ajustado nitificando sus curvas, un extraño signo, el cual Kelisidan no pudo ver bien, Tenia una capucha, de color rojo, pero no la estaba usando en ese momento. Tomo sus sai y se iba caminando.

-Sabes, yo ya lo tenia todo bajo control- Dijo el lobo

-Se notaba- Le respondió ella

-Hey hey hey, yo no te pedí ayuda, yo podía con ese infeliz- Le dijo el lobo Parandose frente a ella.

-Nunca te dije lo contrario- Le respondió mientras lo empujaba con su brazo izquierdo y pasaba de largo.

-Hey, No- Dijo el alcanzandola denuevo

-Ahora que te pasa?- Le respondio ella irritada

-Al menos dime tu nombre- Le dijo Kelisidian

-Lin, ahora me dejaras en paz?- Le dijo molesta

-Claro, pase usted- Le dijo sarcástico mientras le hacia paso. La Tigresa siguió su camino y doblo en una esquina, perdiendose de vista.

El lobo volteo, una puerta se hiso añicos mientras un demonio salia volando. Un tigre salio caminando detras. El Tigre observo a el lobo.

-QUE?- Le grito Kelisidan moviendo sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Hombre esto cada vez se pone mejor- Dijo el lobo con sarcasmo

*Por otro lado*

Lin iba caminando tranquilamente, por aquella destruida y estrella calle. Ni ella misma sabia muy bien a donde dirigirse. Cuando de la nada 5 demonios se abalansaron sobre ella.

Con enorme agilidad, engancho a uno de un brazo, con un latigo que traia. Tirandolo de cara al suelo, con uno de sus sais elimino a otro, enterrandoselo en la cien.

Los demas se quedaron quietos en el lugar como calculando sus movimientos. Cuando 2 demonios voladores aparecieron.

-EH INSECTOS- Grito uno -Ella no es por lo que estamos aqui- Continuo

-Pero ella es..aagghh...una de ellos- Le respondio el otro

-No importa, una vez terminemos, no podrán hacer nada, NINGUNO DE ELLOS- Dijo mientras se retiraba, seguido por el resto de los demonios.

-HMP- Exclamo Lin -Que se estará cociendo por aqui- Dijo mientras seguía con su camino.

*En otra punta de el pueblo*

-SEÑOR SEÑOR- Llamaba una coneja desesperada.

Un lobo se volteo rapidamente, apunto con su arco y lanzo 2 flechas a la vez. Dejando ver como 2 demonios caian inertes al suelo.

-Debemos llegar a el ayuntamiento- Le dijo la coneja.

-MUY BIEN MUEVANSE- Ordeno el lobo, a otras personas que estaban con el.

*En la zona de el puerto*

Un tigre se abria paso facilmente entre algunos demonios. Se dirigia a su pequeño barco, en donde tenia guardadas sus cosas.

*Volviendo con Kelisidan*

El se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por una calle de el pueblo mientras silbaba, hasta que vio una vidriera rota.

-EH- Dijo sacando un jarron -Esto se vería bien en una repisa- Dijo sonriendo cuando.

*Prish

El jarron se rompio en varios pedazos gracias a un proyectil, proveniente de ambos demonios voladores.

-VAMOS, SABEIS COMO HUBIERA QUEDADO EN UNA REPISA?- Les pregunto Molesto

-TU, ESCORIA- Le dijo uno -Rindete, no podras con nosotros- Le ordeno

-JAJ, y porque deberia hacerlo?- Pregunto sonriendo

-Porque nosotros somos mas y mas poderosos que tu- Dijo serio

-Me gustaría comprobar esa acotación- Dijo el lobo mientras desenvainaba su cimitarra y se la apoyaba al hombro.

-INSOLENTE- Le dijo el otro avansando un poco.

-Tranquilo, el sera un mortal pero...aagghhss..no..aaghh...no es un completo mortal...¿que eres?- Pregunto serio

-Pff, te digo, que ni yo se- Le respondio sonriendo -Pero lo que si se, es que si no se retiran, los matare a todos, que les parece?- Pregunto con altaneria.

-Veras como muere- Dijo un demonio al otro, mientras se avalansaba en contra de Kelisidan, con su lanza.

El lobo, sonrió, y con temple firme, tomo la lanza. Y haciendo un rápido movimiento la clavo en el suelo. El demonio la soltó debido al fuerte impacto y cayo al suelo. Intento volar otra vez, pero el lobo le piso la espalda.

-Sabes, lamento chafarte la fiesta- Dijo sonriendo, de un rápido y certero movimiento le incrusto su hoja en la frente apagando su existencia.

-aggh...Ya veras, lamentaras esto- Dijo el otro demonio mientras intentaba escapar.

-A no- Dijo Kelisidian mientras que con una cadena lo jalaba hacia abajo, estrellandolo contra el suelo.

El demonio intento escapar nuevamente. Pero Kelisidian tomo la lanza y se la lanzo. Esta se incrusto en el trasero de el demonio. Este emitio un agudo grito de dolor.

-AHHH, te ah gustado- Dijo con burla el lobo acercandose. De un simple movimiento piso el craneo de la criatura y con ello eliminandola. -PUAJ- Se quejo mientras arrastraba su pie para quitarse los restos.

Se volteo y continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la plaza.

De pronto un poblerino lo empuja.

-HEY, MAS CUIDADO POR DONDE ANDAS- Le grito el lobo, hasta que observo que este se dirigía a el ayuntamiento, en donde parecía que se estaba armando un pequeño refugio.

El lobo alli se dirigio.

-HEY, adentro- Ordeno este a quienes se defendían con lo que podían allí en frente. Estos obedecieron y entraron a el ayuntamiento, cerrando la puerta tras de Si.

El lobo observo el escenario. Un par de demonios, y mas atrás un gigante arremetía contra algunas casas.

(Vale, ese grandullon podría acabar con el ayuntamiento en un santiamen, lo mejor sera matarlo, pero parece que no me prestara atención, probare si matando algunos de estos, logro que me eche un ojo) Penso Kelisidan.

-Y que? os vais a quedar ahí viéndome sin mas o intentareis algo mariquitas- Le grito el lobo a los demonios.

Estos gruñeron y se avalansaron contra el, quien simplemente, le propino un puñetaso a uno de ellos. Esto, hizo un puequeño destello blanco, desintegrando en el acto a quien le propino el puñetaso, y a aquellos a cuales la luz alcansaba salían disparados con enorme fuerza hacia los lados.

El Gigante se fijo en el lobo, y emitio un enorme gruñido.

El lobo se llevo un dedo a la oreja y se la tallo.

-Sabes, gritar así te lastimara la garganta- Dijo sonriendo

El gigante arremetió contra Kelisidian con su enorme maza, este la esquivo facilmente. Y de un movimiento, le corto la mano Derecha, haciendo que el gigante Rugiera de dolor y se tambaleara.

El lobo escalo por la espalda de este, y se apoyo en la cabeza calva.

-Quieres que te recomiende algunos productos para el cabello?- Le Dijo con burla.

La criatura se comenzó a pegar con su mano izquierda tratando de alcanzar a Kelisidan, quien se trepo a su brazo. Avanzó hasta la mano. Piso firmemente el nudillo de el dedo indice, y lo jalo. Haciendo que este se quebrara,

El gigante volvió a rujir de dolor. El lobo corrió por el brazo de este. Hasta llegar a el hombro.

-Dejame ayudarte con esa basurilla que tienes en el ojo- Le dijo el lobo.

En donde subió a su cara, y le propino un puñetaso en el ojo.

-Mejor?- Le Dijo con burla

El gigante se llevo su mano a la cara, y con el dolor mas la confusión quedo tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. Respirando entrecortadamente. El lobo iba a terminar su trabajo cuando una flecha a alta velocidad impacto en la cabeza de la criatura.

-QUE? VAMOS- Se quejo el lobo observando de donde provenía la flecha. Era de un lobo, de bastante curiosa apariencia.

Sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno café y otro amarillo. Un chaleco verde, de guantes, pantalones negros. Y una hombrera en su hombro izquierdo. Venia con mas personas.

-TE PARECE BONITO IR QUITANDOLE MERITO A LOS TRANOJOS DE LOS DEMAS?- Le pregunto Kelisidan bastante molesto

-Que?- Le pregunto el otro lobo un poco confundido

-Nada- Le respondio Kelisidian sonriendo -Por sienro, me llamo Kelisidan, y tu?- Le pregunto

-Croz, y estoy ayudando a esta gente a llegar a un lugar seguro- Le respondio.

-Bien, entremos de una maldita vez- Le dijo Kelisidian sonriendo mientras movió su brazo, en señal de que lo siguiera.

Golpeo la puerta.

*PUM PUM

-Eh, ya estamos a salvo, abrid estas puertas- Dijo el lobo serio. Por dentro se escucho un ruido como a cierres abriendose y las puertas de el ayuntamiento se abrieron.

-VAMOS ENTRAD, TODOS- Dijo Croz mientras se colocaba en el otro lado de la puerta haciendo señas de que entraran.

Kelisidan señalo con la cabeza el interior de el ayuntamiento. Ambos iban a entran cuando un grupo bastante grande de demonios aparecieron.

Ambos dieron un cansado suspiro y salieron a la calle. Las puertas de el refugio se volvieron a cerrar.

-Esto, sera una muy buena fiesta- Le dijo Kelisidan mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Y que lo digas- Le respondió Croz mientras sacaba 3 flechas de su carcag y las preparaba en su arco.

**Bueno amigos, hasta aqui. Espero les aya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews que tanto ayudan :D. Si quieres puedes participar en el Foro: Solo ve arriba en la pagina. Haz click en Forums,general. Aplica los filtros, Spanish, Roleplay/Rpg. Y entra en el primer foro. "Juegos de Roll xD" !ESPERO VEROS POR ALLI" **


	2. Un lugar al cual proteger: Parte 1

**Bueno si se que me tarde un poco, pero es que no tenia pc xD. Pero ahora sigamos con esto, y luego con: "El viaje" (Otro fic que tengo). Dentro de este fic abra acotaciones de autor senñaladas con (**) para profundizar la historia, busquen lo que ponga en youtube xD.**

El sol brillaba como todos los días, eran algunas horas pasadas el mediodía. Pero este no había

sido un día normal, todo un caos se había desatado arrasando con todo. Algunos opusieron resistencia, pero la mayoría eran superados en numero y caían fácilmente. Esto no era ecepción para un pequeño pueblo, donde varias personas luchaban.

Nos enfocaremos ahora en 2 cansados lobos, que estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, con la respiración agitada. A su alrededor, varios cuerpos de demonios muertos manchaban el ya depor si arruinado paisaje.

Uff, creo que ya esta- Dijo Kelisidian reincorporándose

Jejeje, si yo creo que si- Le respondió Croz mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el ayuntamiento.

Ambos, habían terminado con una horda de demonios que atentaban contra aquel pequeño pueblo.

Que buen trabajo hicieron aqui- Dijo Un Tigre apareciendo, prácticamente de la nada.

Oh, que bueno que estés bien- Dijo la Tigresa que Kelisidian se había encontrado antes, dirigiéndose hacia aquel Tigre.

Te estuve buscando- Le respondió el abrazándola

No vuelvas a perderte- Dijo la Tigresa besándolo

Oigan, no quiero cortar su rollo, pero no creen que podamos entrar, digo, si no les molesta- Dijo Kelisidian

Ambos Tigres cortaron su beso, y sin prestar atención a Kelisidian entraron al ayuntamiento

Croz miro a Kelisidian y negó con la cabeza mientras entraba al ayuntamiento

QUE?- Exclamo este siguiéndole.

El grupo entro y las puertas se cerraron detrás de estos.

OH QUE ALEGRIA QUE ALLAS LLEGADO- Dijo una pantera abrazando a Croz

Tenia miedo de que no allais podido llegar- Le respondió el abrazo Croz.

Kelisidian los ignoro y siguió de largo, dispuesto a descansar una noche y dejar aquel publo por su cuenta, para reunirse con otras personas.

Eso fue una buena demostración de habilidad- Le dijo un Tanuki (Perro mapache) apoyado en la pared.

Este tenia un pelaje negro, azulado, vestido de una camisa azul, seguido de unos pantalones y botas negras.

Si supongo- Le respondió el lobo

Si...y yo supongo que nos ayudaras a a establecer un refugio seguro aquí, no?- Le pregunto

El lobo dio un cansado suspiro, la verdad era que solo se iba a quedar una noche. Pero viendo la necesidad de aquellas familias, no tenia otra que cooperar.

Vale- Le respondió Kelisidian, un poco desconforme.

Bien, porque ahora que todos los civiles estan aquí, todos reunidos los ataques se volveran mas frecuentes- Le dijo el tanuki.

Es verdad, bueno, tu has tenido tiempo aquí, dime, quienes saben pelear?- Le pregunte al lobo.

Sin contarnos a nosotros...nadie- Le respondió el Tanuki

*suspiro -Genial, y olle, como te llamas?- Pregunto el lobo

Mak- Le respondió el perro

Y que mas se necesita aparte de defender el sitio?- Pregunto el lobo

Bueno, aquí no hay comida ni agua, así que precisamos mucha comida y agua- Le respondio el lobo

Agua? Aquí no hay agua potable?- Pregunto confundido Kelisidian

Si, pero si los demonios quieren matarnos, ten en cuenta que pueden envenenar nuestra agua de cañería – Le dijo el tanuki.

Muy cierto- Le respondió el lobo

Y hablando de eso, cuanto antes mejor, no?- Le dijo Mak

Si supongo- Dijo Kelisidian comenzando a caminar.

Quieres que valla?- Pregunto Mak alcanzándolo

No, tu ocupate de enseñar a los hombre a luchar- Dijo Kelisidian

Vale- Le respondió Mak sonriendo.

(Con Los Tigres)

Que esta pasando?- Le pregunto el Tigre, el cual tenia una vestimenta Gris con bordes dorados, botas negras, se notaba debajo de esto una armadura de cuero y una camisa roja.

Una Mugai Ryu en su espalda, una daga en su cintura y algunos arrojadizos en el torso.

No lo se, pero sea lo que sea, tiene muy mala pinta- Le respondio Lin, quien estaba sentada en un pequeño banco.

Esto no tiene sentido, crees que tenga que ver con nosotros?- Le pregunto el Tigre

No lo se Alex, no lo se- Le dijo Lin.

(Con Croz)

Que pasa papá- Pregunto una pequeña guepardo -Porque estamos aquí, con toda las personas?- Termino

La verdad, no estoy seguro- Le respondió Croz -Pero las mantendré a salvo a ambas- Termino sonriendo.

Amor, crees que esta estructura resista? No es muy solida- Dijo la pantera

Wing, aunque este ayuntamiento se caiga, tu puedes estar tranquila ni que a ti ni a Zin les pasara nada- Dijo abrazándola

Pero..- Quiso decir la Pantera siendo silenciada por el lobo

Shhh- La silencio Croz. -Tranquila- Termino.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que la noche llego. La gente dentro de el refugio se comenzó a impacientar, pero aquella desastrosa situación no ameritaba menos. Sin suministros, y nadie sabia que podía estar acechando fuera de las puertas y ventanas, como un depredador...un depredador muy peligroso. Y ellos... en una estructura que prácticamente se caía a pedazos, en donde solo eran una presa.

Varias figuras llegaban caminando, con sangre en sus ropajes, golpearon la puerta de el ayuntamiento... no hay respuesta. Golpearon una segunda vez. Las puertas se abrieron.

Al fin, hace frío afuera, sabían?- Dijo Kelisidian entrando con las demas figuras, las cuales, traían una gran mochila cada una.

Cual fue la sorpresa de los presentes al descubrir que dichas figuras eran iguales a Kelisidian en todo aspecto.

Si, Si, ya se- Dijo el haciendolas desaparecer. -Ahí hay bastantes suministros- Les hablo señalando las grandes mochilas.

Los presentes las tomaron y se las llevaron.

Kelisidian se estaba por ir cuando observo un baso con agua, en donde e liquido de adentro vibraba.

(Se aproxima algo, algo muy grande) Penso observando las puertas de el ayuntamiento

(*Os recomiendo esto God of War 3 Zeus Battle Music 2*)

Aprontad a los hombres- Dijo sin dejar de mirar a la puerta

Que?- Se escucho entre todos muy bajamente

El lobo se dio vuelta y miro a todos

QUE APRONTIES A LOS HOMBRES A TODOS!- Les exijio

La gente no sabia como reaccionar, así que solamente se armo un escandalo. Las mujeres tomaron a sus hijos y los alegaron de las puertas. Mientras que algunos trataban de formar una barricada en la puerta tapiandola.

Croz, Wing,Zin,Alex y Lin se percataron de esto, aun estando en diferentes habitaciones.

(Con Croz)

Wing, escondete junto con Zin- Le dijo el lobo a la pantera.

La pantera tomo a la pequeña guepardo de la mano y se retiro de la habitación.

Croz tomo su arco y carcaj, junto con una espada que se abia encontrado.

Salio a los pasillos, solo para encontrase con Alex y Lin.

Creo que abra un ligero cambio de planes- Dijo Alex

Ni que lo digas hombre- Le respondio Croz

Estaremos aquí hablando o iremos!- Dijo Lin comenzando a correr

Todos llegaron a las puertas, para encontrar a Kelisidian observando a algunos hombre tapiar las puertas.

Pero en cuestión de minutos "PUM" un golpe, los hombre retrocedieron.

"Pum" Otro "Pum" "Pum"

Los golpes no cesaban.

Es nuestro fin- Dijo uno

Nadie respondió, y continuaron observando aquella fatidica escena.

Parece que aun estamos a tiempo- Dijo Mak apareciendo con algunos hombre, estos solo traian un casco, armados con mazas y hachas, muy basicamente equipados.

-Perdon, no tuve mucho tiempo- Dijo El Tanuki a su defensa

Los golpes continuaban...y continuaban.

Hasta que aquellas puertas, finalmente... cedieron.

**Bueno, perdonen lo corto, Pero ustedes lo querian leer xD. Así que aquí tienen. Espero pronto poder suvir la parte 2. **


End file.
